<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its a new year. by SpicySnowflake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133751">Its a new year.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake'>SpicySnowflake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/F, Hypothermia, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't a good person. She knew that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its a new year.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry to Day 21 of Whumptober!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost poetic, the way her life turned out. Comical, even. There she was outside and underdressed for the winter night. She was cold and alone and had no idea where she was. She didn’t care to find out, either. </p>
<p>She wasn’t a good person, she knew that. Her whole life, she lived only for herself, choosing not to care about anything outside of her own goals. Somewhere deep within her however, she also cared for her brother.</p>
<p>She worked hard on her goals and ignored everything else; writing them off as irrelevant and unimportant. Until she met her: the woman who eventually became her girlfriend. Suddenly, she had someone else to care about. She continued to work hard for her goals and, at 23 years old, she had graduated from a double major of media and business. Life was going well for her. </p>
<p>Until it was suddenly and unexpectedly taken from her by the very brother whom she had continued to care for due to lingering feelings of a past long gone. Her brother was even worse than her, in her opinion. An irresponsible drug addict. Yet, although he made their money situation much more difficult than it had to be, he had never hurt anyone. Until New Year’s Eve, the last night of 2019, she had invited her girlfriend to spend it with her. And her brother…</p>
<p>She wasn’t a good person. She was actually quite horrible. But she wondered, if things had turned out differently, could her girlfriend have influenced her to change into a better person, to actually start to care for the world and not be so selfish? In the end that didn’t matter, because just as her life was starting to seem like it was taking a turn for the better, it was all snatched away from her. </p>
<p>In just one night, she had lost the one person who she was starting to care for and was forced to accept that the brother whom she once loved was gone. She would die surrounded by the cold bitter snow, just as the New Year began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>